Scott's Christmas Carol
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: When Erik Lehnsherr is visited by the spirit of his old business partner, Wade Wilson, he must change his ways or be condemned. Yes, this is another Christmas Carol fic.
1. Wade's Ghost

Another X-Men-Disney mash-up, and this time, a certain industrialist is the hero.

Disclaimer: Mickey's Christmas Carol belongs to Walt Disney, and X-Men Evolution belongs to Warner Brothers, and the characters from that and any other Marvel character I use belongs to Marvel Comics and Stan Lee.

 **Scott's Christmas Carol**

Chapter 1: Wade's Ghost

In New York City, on Christmas Eve, the stingiest man in town, Erik Lehnsherr, walked down the street. There was no Christmas cheer in his heart though. Erik hated the whole idea of Christmas. As he walked, he passed a homeless man as he outstretched his hand.

"Give a penny for the poor sir." The man said. "Penny for the poor."

"Bah." Erik said simply before continuing to his counting house, Lehnsherr & Wilson. Erik never bothered to paint out Wade's name.

"My partner Wade Wilson." Erik said calmly. "Dead seven years today. He was a good businessman. He robbed from the widows and swindled the poor."

Erik looked at the sign and smirked.

"In his will he left me enough money for his tombstone, and I had him buried at sea." Erik chuckled to himself.

()()()()()

Inside the store, Erik's bookman, Scott Summers, was about to put a thing of coal in the fire while Erik was out when he came in.

"Oh… Uh…" Scott said nervously. "Good morning Mr. Lehnsherr."

"Summers, what are you doing with that piece of coal?!" Erik asked angrily.

"I was just trying to thaw out the ink, sir." Scott said timidly as he pointed to the ice covered ink quill.

"You used a piece last week!" Erik snapped as he grabbed the coal and tossed it in a bucket. "Now get on with your work, Summers!"

"Speaking of work Mr. Lehnsherr tomorrow is Christmas, and I was wondering if I could have… Half the day off?"

"Christmas." Erik spat angrily as he thought. "Mm… Oh, I suppose so, but I'll dock you half a day's pay. Now let's see… I pay you two dollars a day."

"Uh, two dollars and a quarter, sir." Scott corrected.

"Oh right." Erik said. "I gave you that raise three years ago."

"Yes sir." Scott said. "When I started doing your laundry."

"Alright Summers, get busy while I go over my books, oh and I've got another bundle of shirts for you." Erik said as he tossed a moderately large laundry bag at Scott.

"Yes sir." Scott said quickly.

Erik then sat down and went over his notes as a large amount of money sat in front of him.

"Now let's see…" Erik mused. "One hundred and twelve dollars from Octavious, plus his eighty-percent interest, compounded daily…"

Erik laughed as he played a little with a few coins.

"Money, money, money."

Then the door opened, and Erik's nephew and only living relative, Kurt came in.

"Merry Christmas!" Kurt called out.

"And a merry Christmas to you, Kurt." Scott said as he took a break from his books to talk to Kurt.

"Bah humbug." Erik muttered.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Erik!" Kurt called out with a smile.

"What's so merry about it?" Erik asked moodily. "I'll tell you what Christmas is, it's just another work day, and any jackanapes who thinks else should be boiled in his own pudding!"

"Ew." Kurt remarked.

"But sir Christmas is a time for giving." Scott said quickly. "A time to be with one's family."

"I say 'Bah humbug.'" Erik said stubbornly.

"I don't care!" Kurt called out. "I say 'Merry Christmas!'"

"Well said Kurt!" Scott called out as he applauded.

"Summers, what are you doing?!" Erik asked angrily.

"Uh…" Scott said nervously as he stopped clapping. "Just trying to keep my hands warm, sir."

"And what are you doing here, Nephew?" Erik asked testily.

"I've come to give you a reef and invite you to Christmas dinner." Kurt said as he handed Erik the reef.

"Well…" Erik said with a smile. "I suppose you're going to have plump goose with chestnut dressing?"

"Yup." Kurt confirmed.

"And will you have plum pudding and lemon sauce?" Erik continued.

"Oh yeah!" Kurt said with a widening smile.

"And spiced sugar cakes with candied fruit?" Erik finished.

"Yes!" Kurt said excitedly. "Yes! Will you come?"

"Are you insane?" Erik snapped. "You know I can't eat that stuff, now get out!"

"Alright." Kurt said as he put the reef on the door. "Merry Christmas!"

"And a bah humbug to you!" Erik shouted back, but Kurt had already left.

"That Kurt." Scott said with a chuckle. "Always so full of kindness."

"Yeah." Erik said. "He always was a little peculiar." The door opened again. "And stubborn!"

Instead of Kurt, a very well built man was there with a man with black hair with large sideburns walked in.

"Oh, customers." Erik said with an excited smile. "I'll handle this, Summers."

Erik then walked up to the two.

"Yes, what can I do for you two gentlemen?" Erik asked.

"Sir, I'm Hank McCoy, and this is my associate, Logan." Mr. McCoy said. "We are soliciting funds for the impudent and destitute."

"For the what?" Erik asked.

"We're collecting money for the poor." Logan translated.

"Oh…" Erik said. "Well, you do realize that if you give money to the poor, they won't be poor anymore."

"Well that's true." Logan said.

"And if they're not poor anymore, then you won't have to raise money for them anymore." Erik went on, putting on a concerned front.

"Well, I suppose." Mr. McCoy admitted.

"And if you don't have to raise money for them anymore, then you would be out of a job." Erik said as he opened the door, and the two walked out. "Oh please gentlemen, don't ask me to put you out of a job, not on Christmas Eve."

"Oh, we'd never do that, Mr. Lehnsherr." Mr. McCoy said.

"Well then," Erik finished, going back to his normal manner at once. "I suggest you give this to the poor and be gone!"

He tossed the wreath Kurt had given him at Logan who caught it reflexively and slammed the door in their faces.

"What's this world coming to, Summers?" Erik asked as Scott turned to listen. "You work all your life to get money, and people want you to give it away."

()()()()()

As the day came to its end, Scott used a nearby lamp to keep himself warm, which wasn't too easy. He then glanced over at the clock and smiled when he saw that it was only fifteen seconds until quitting time. Finishing up his last sentence, he closed the book and got ready to head home.

"Two minutes fast." Erik remarked as Scott gulped and was about to get back to work when Erik stopped him. "Eh, never mind those two minutes. You can go now."

"Thank you, sir!" Scott said as he hopped down. "You're so kind-"

"Never mind the mushy stuff!" Erik shouted. "Just go, but be here all the earlier the next afternoon!"

"I will!" Scott said excitedly. "I will sir, and a bah hum- I mean, a merry Christmas to you sir!"

Scott then picked up the bag of Erik's shirts and walked off as all Erik said in reply was, "Bah."

()()()()()

At nine at night, Erik closed up the counting house and walked off to his house, which had once belonged to Wade. As Erik unlocked the door, he looked at the knocker just as it turned into Wade Wilson's face. With the burnt face.

"Lehnsherr…" Wade said in an eerie voice.

"Wade Wilson?" Erik asked in shock. "No, that can't be!"

Thinking he was just wearied from a good day's work, he touched the knocker's nose, and exclaimed in a way that frightened Erik so badly, he ran into the house. After catching his breath, he put what had happened off as stress with all the fools he had to deal with that day. He then began to walk upstairs when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He turned, but no one was there. He went on, and again he heard the footsteps. He turned around again, but still no one was there. He looked down from the stairway, but nothing was there either. He walked on when he heard the footsteps for a third time and turned to see a shadow of a bald man. Erik shouted in shock and terror and rushed to his living room, bolting the door and hiding in his seat.

"Erik Lehnsherr…" Wade's voice called out from the other side of the door.

"GO AWAY!" Erik shouted as a blue-white, transparent version of Wade Wilson walked in. Aside from his usual tuxedo, Wade also wore a long chain with cash boxes and safes attached to it.

"Wade Wil-AHH!" Wade explained as he tripped on a lose rug and ended up landing right next to his chair.

"A bit more hazardous here than I remember. Plus it doesn't help that I'm in Goofy's role." Wade said calmly as he got up and looked at Erik, apparently noticing a look of terror.

"Lehnsherr, don't you recognize me?" Wade asked. "In life I was your partner, Wade Wilson."

Erik hadn't wanted to believe it, but looking at Wade's face, he was forced to, and that actually helped to calm him down a little.

"Wilson, it is you." Erik said as his eyes widened.

"Erik," Wade said as he stood straight up. "Remember when I was alive, I robbed the widows and swindled the poor?"

"Yes, and all on the same day." Erik said with a smile at the memories. "Oh, you had class Wade."

"Yup." Wade said with a smug look before shaking his head. "Wait, no! No! I was wrong, and so as punishment, I'm forced to carry these chains for eternity! … Maybe even longer. With no hope. I'm doomed! Doomed!"

Wade then turned his burnt face to Erik.

"And the same thing will happen to you, Erik Lehnsherr."

"No!" Erik gasped in fear as he recoiled from the chains that were close by his chair. "No it can't! It mustn't! Help me, Wade!"

"Tonight, you will be visited by three spirits." Wade informed Erik. "Listen to them, and do what they say, or your chains will be heavier than mine."

Erik agreed nervously as he turned nervously around.

"Farewell Erik…" Wade called out as he walked back, making sure to be mindful of the rug. "Farewell . . ."

"Wilson!" Erik called out as he remembered something about the stairway. "Watch out for that first-"

There were several loud screams and grunts as Wade Wilson's ghost fell down the stairs.

"Step." Erik finished before going off to bed.

* * *

Spooky, huh?


	2. The First of the Spirits

Chapter Two: The First of the Spirits

That night, Erik searched his room all over with a candle before putting it on the table.

"Spirits." He scoffed. He'd obviously been stressed as he got into bed and blew out his candle. "Humbug!"

Erik then went to sleep without undressing.

()()()()()

As Erik slept, a young man walked up. He had blonde hair, and he was dressed in a white t-shirt with a blue jacket and jeans. He snapped his fingers, and the fire came on. He then rang the bell on the clock, which read two o'clock, but Erik continued sleeping.

"Oh boy." The young man groaned. He rang the bell again, and Erik got up.

"Oh, what?" Erik asked.

"Well it's about time." The young man said. "Haven't got all night, you know."

"Who… Who are you?" Erik asked in surprise.

"I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past." The young man said. "You can call me Steve for short."

"I would think someone like you would look a little older." Erik observed.

"Well Erik, if men were aged by kindness, you'd be no older than a new-born babe." Steve retorted calmly.

"Kindness is of little use in this world." Erik said as he prepared to go back to sleep.

"You didn't always think so." Steve said. "Come on, Erik, it's time to go."

"Then go." Erik said agitatedly when Steve walked to a window, and opened it.

"Steve!" Erik called out in alarm. "What are you doing?!"

"We're going to visit your past." Steve explained.

"I'm not going out there." Erik countered. "I'll fall."

"Take my hand, and you'll be lifted." Steve said, as Erik apprehensively took Steve's hand, and they were flying above London in an instant, having a wild ride.

()()()()()

They stopped at a small shop.

"Steve, I think I know this place." Erik mused. "Yes! It's old Robbie Robertson's! I couldn't have worked for a kinder man."

Inside the shop, Robbie, alive again, was dancing with his wife and several others.

"Why it's old Robertson himself!" Erik exclaimed. "And all of my very dearest friends!"

Erik then turned to a shy boy who looked very much like him but with black hair.

"And that shy boy in the corner, that's me." Erik remarked.

"Yes." Steve said. "Before you became a miserable miser consumed by greed."

"Well nobody's perfect." Erik defended before looking at a brunette girl with blue eyes. "There she is. There's lovely Magda."

()()()()()

Magda walked up to the younger Erik.

"Erik?" Magda asked. "Erik."

"Yes, Magda?" Erik asked nervously as Magda pulled him under the mistletoe.

"My eyes are closed, my lips are puckered, and I'm standing under the mistletoe." Magda said.

"You're also standing on my foot." Erik pointed out before Magda chuckled, and they began dancing with everybody as Erik smiled. The dance ended with Magda kissing Erik's cheek, and his mind went to mush.

()()()()()

"Oh, I remember how much I was in love with her." Erik said nostalgically when there was a sudden wind, and the entire area became darkened.

"In ten years' time, you learned to love something else." Steve said as Erik looked around and found himself in a very familiar place.

"It's my counting house!" Erik said in surprise.

"Yes." Steve said. "You had just formed your partnership with Wilson. Your business was new, but your ways were set."

"Oh, Steve!" Erik said as he suddenly remembered the day. "Spare me the rest!"

"You have to drain the cup to the dregs for this trip to do good." Steve said. "Recall how you drove love from your heart and replaced it with the worship of money."

()()()()()

"Nine-thousand four-hundred and forty two." Erik said as he put a coin on top of a large pile from several foreclosures and debt payments. "Nine-thou-"

"Erik?" Magda asked from behind the pile of coins.

"Yes, what is it?" Erik asked.

"For years I've had the honeymoon cottage Erik." Magda said. "I've been waiting for you to keep your promise to marry me. Now I must know, have you made your decision?"

"I have!" Erik said finally as he pulled out the mortgage paper of the cottage. "Your last payment on the cottage was an hour late! I'm foreclosing the mortgage!"

()()()()()

Erik watched Magda burst into tears and walk away.

Go after her you young fool! Erik called out angrily at his past self.

"You loved your money more than that precious girl, and you lost her forever." Steve reminded him as a look of anger crossed Magda's face as she closed the door, causing the pile of gold to crash down on the table.

"Please spirit." Erik moaned. "I can no longer bare these memories. Take me home."

"Remember Erik." Steve said as the scene, and Steve, was beginning to fade away. "You fashioned these memories yourself…"

* * *

Wow. Talk about a dumb choice, huh?


	3. The Second of the Spirits

Chapter Three: The Second of the Spirits

Back on Erik's own bed, he still brooded about his mistakes.

"Why was I so foolish?" Erik asked himself. "Why? Why?"

Suddenly, a light shone in through his curtains, and he looked on in surprise.

"What's this?" Erik asked as he looked through the curtains to see a bald man of his age in a green jacket and black shirt.

"Come in." The man said. "Come in and know me better, Erik."

Erik cautiously walked up.

"Please, don't hurt me." Erik said cautiously.

"Why would the Ghost of Christmas Present, that's me, you can call me Charles, hurt a distasteful little miser like you when there are so many good things to enjoy in life."

Erik walked in, and he then noticed that the room was full of food.

"Oh…" Erik said in awe. "Mince pies. Turkeys. Suckling pig."

"And don't forget the chocolate pot roast." Charles said with a smile. "With pistachio dressing."

"But where did all this come from?" Erik asked.

"From the heart, Erik." Charles explained. "It's the food of generosity which you have long denied your fellow man."

"Generosity?!" Erik asked angrily. "Nobody's ever shown me generosity!"

"You've never given them reason to." Charles explained calmly. "And yet, there are those who still find enough warmth in their hearts even for the likes of you."

"No acquaintance of mine." Erik said coldly. "I assure you."

"Oh, you'll see." Charles said as he floated off with Erik and left to find the right house.

()()()()()

Eventually, Charles stopped and showed Erik an old, extremely modest shack.

"Here we are." Charles said calmly.

"Why did you bring me to this old shack?" Erik asked.

"This is the home of your overworked, underpaid employee, Scott Summers." Charles said, pushing Erik up close to the window.

Bruce looked in the window and found a red-haired woman, who could only be Summers' wife, cooking an extremely small bird.

"What's she cooking, a canary?" Erik asked rhetorically. "Surely they have more food than that. Look on the fire."

"That's your laundry." Charles pointed out as they looked at a bubbling pot.

()()()()()

Inside the Summers home, Scott's twin middle children, Alex and Madelyn, were trying to get at their presents, only to be stopped by his oldest daughter, Rachel. She looked perfectly like her mother, but with brown hair.

"Oh, I don't think so." Rachel said with a smile as she picked the two eight-year-olds up.

"Now kids, we've gotta wait for Little Nate." Scott said calmly.

"Daddy." Scott's youngest son, a blond four-year-old named Nathan, said. "I'm coming, Daddy."

Scott walked up quickly to his son, hobbling down the steps on his cane, as Scott picked him up.

"Hey little buddy." Scott said as he set Nate down while Rachel helped Scott's wife, Jean, set Alex and Madelyn down as well.

"Wow, look at all the wonderful things to eat!" Nate said excitedly. "We must thank Mr. Lehnsherr."

"Right." Scott said kindly. "To my employer, Mr. Lehnsherr, the founder of the feast."

"'Feast' indeed." Jean said sadly, so only Scott could hear. "With a goose barely bigger than a canary."

"Come on Jean, it's Christmas." Scott said kindly.

"Oh alright." Jean said. "To Mr. Lehnsherr."

Nate smiled. Then, seeing that his father only had a little bit of goose, he offered Scott his piece, but Scott kindly refused and hugged his son.

()()()()()

"Tell me, Charles." Erik said with a pain in his heart, he'd never felt before. "What's wrong with that kind boy?"

"Much, I'm afraid." Charles said. "If these shadows remain unchanged, all I can see is an empty chair where Little Nate Summers once sat and a little clutch without an owner."

"Then that means…" Erik said weakly. "Nate will…"

Erik turned around, and Charles had completely disappeared.

"Charles, where are you?!" Erik called out. "Don't go! You must tell me about Nate! Don't go!"

Suddenly, an odd black fog covered his vision as Erik coughed and when the fog cleared, he found himself in a graveyard.

"How did I-?" Erik began before looking up and his eyes widened in fear. "Who… Who are you?"

* * *

Aw, poor Nate.


	4. The Last of the Spirits

Chapter Four: The Last of the Spirits

The figure that Erik saw was completely blue, wearing metal shorts, gloves, and boots with darker blue lines coming from his lips along with two piercing red eyes. The figure was muscular, and stood over Osborn, draping him in the figure's shadow.

"Are you the ghost of Christmas Future?" Erik asked.

The spirit nodded its head.

"Please speak to me." Erik requested. "What will happen to Nate Summers?"

The spirit pointed several feet away where the Summers family was. Jean was standing there solemnly as she comforted her two children, and Rachel stood there as well with tears streaming down her face. As they walked off, Scott stayed, holding the little crutch Nate had used, clutching it tight, and a tear of his own falling down his face. He then set it near the tombstone as Erik understood what had happened.

"Oh no, dear heaven let it not be." Erik said as he felt for his poor clerk. "Spirit, I didn't mean for this to happen. Tell me these events can still be changed."

Suddenly, he heard two men laughing. One had dark brown hair and very young and moderately muscular while the other had black hair, a rather plain face and middle-aged.

"I've never seen a funeral like this before." The man with dark brown hair said.

"Yeah." His friend said. "No mourners. No friends to bid him farewell."

"Oh well." The first man said. "Let's rest a minute before we fill it in. He's not going anywhere."

They walked off as Erik at the spirit approached the grave.

"Whose lonely grave is this?" Erik asked nervously as the spirit pointed down, and Erik read on the tombstone his own name, "Erik Lehnsherr."

Erik then looked up to see that the spirits eyes were glowing blood red and starring right at him.

"Why yours, Erik." The spirit said with a wicked grin and a deep, booming voice. "The richest man in the cemetery!"

The spirit pushed Erik in as he grabbed a tree root for dear life as the spirit only laughed. When Erik looked down, the coffin opened, and red hot fire was spilling out of it.

"Oh no!" Erik called out. "No!"

Erik suddenly lost his grip on the root and fell into the coffin while the spirit laughed, and Erik screamed, "I'll change! I'LL CHANGE…!"

Then, all was darkness.

* * *

Well that was short sweet, and terrifying.


	5. The End of It

Chapter Five: The End of It

Erik was on a hard surface as he struggled with a dark object covering him.

"Spirit!" Erik shouted out. "Spirit, let me out! I'll… Huh?"

Erik opened his eyes and saw that he was on the floor of his own room, with the sun shining in.

"Why I'm back in my own room." Erik said in surprise. He then looked outside and gasped in honest surprise. "Christmas morning! I haven't missed it! The spirits have given me another chance!"

Erik quickly changed into another suit.

"I know just what I'll do!" Erik said with a smile in his eyes. "They'll be so surprised."

()()()()()

Logan and Hank were looking at children play when a very familiar figure appeared.

"Merry Christmas to one and all!" Erik cried out as he walked up. "Hello, gentlemen. I'm sorry about what happened; allow me to make it up to you with this."

Erik handed Logan a bag of two hundred dollars.

"Two hundred dollars?" Hank said in awe.

"Not a penny less." Erik said with a smile. "I hope to see you again next year. Merry Christmas."

"Thanks pal." Logan said. "And a very merry Christmas to you too."

()()()()()

All that day, Erik said "Merry Christmas" to everyone he saw, and some were shocked while others smiled and said it back. On the road, Erik ran into Kurt and his wife, Wanda.

"Ah, Kurt." Erik said with a smile.

"Uncle Erik?" Kurt asked blankly.

"I'm looking forward to that wonderful meal of yours." Erik went on as his heart felt ten sizes bigger seeing the look of surprise and joy on Kurt's face.

"You mean you're coming?!" Kurt asked.

"Of course." Erik went on. "You know how much I love candied fruits with spiced sugar cakes. I'll be over promptly at two. Keep it piping hot, and I'm looking forward to meeting you too, dear."

"I will Uncle Erik!" Kurt called out. "And a very merry Christmas to you!"

"That's your uncle who was so moody?" Wanda asked.

"I guess he had a change of heart." Kurt said with a smile.

()()()()()

"Merry Christmas, and keep the change." Erik said as he gave the clerk the payment for his bundle and walked out as three little children passed by, playing.

"Wonderful lads." Erik said kindly. "And now for Summers."

Erik arrived at Scott's house and knocked on the door, struggling to keep the stern face he'd had the previous day. Scott opened the door and starred.

"Why Mr. Lehnsherr!" Scott said in surprise. "Merry Christmas. Won't you come in?"

Erik entered and walked inside. The place was just like it was when he visited the previous night, save the fact that the table had been cleaned up.

"Merry Christmas." Erik grunted. "I've got another bundle for you."

"But sir, it's Christmas day." Scott said.

"Christmas." Erik went on. "Just another excuse for being lazy. And another thing, Parker. I've had enough of this half-day off stuff! You leave me no alternative but to give you-"

"Toys!" Nate called out as he opened the bundle and found the toys Erik had bought for Nate, and his older siblings.

"Yes toys." Erik said. "No, no, no. I mean to say, I'm giving you a raise and making you my partner."

"A partner?!" Scott said excitedly as Jean pulled out the biggest goose Erik could find, and they all starred at it. "Oh, thank you, Mr. Lehnsherr."

"Merry Christmas, Scott." Erik said as he lifted Nate, holding a teddy bear, up.

"And God bless us, everyone." Nate observed.

Alex and Madelyn then played with their new toys next to Erik as he sat in a rocking chair while Scott, Jean, and Rachel watched on happily. This was indeed the first of many merry Christmases with Erik Lehnsherr and Nate, who with Erik's help got better.

* * *

Hooray Erik!


End file.
